Asphalt Jungle
by Harlequins is a Rainbow Dash
Summary: Courir à travers foule. Solitude poignante. Saigner, souffrir, mourir à petit feu. Oublier. La ville est une jungle d'asphalte. Il s'y noyait et personne ne le voyait. Un jour, il sortit la tête de l'eau. Warn: UA ! Scènes violentes.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou ! Bon c'est qu'une petite note pour introduire l'histoire. **

**C'est un UA (encore oui, je sais pas mais je le sens bien) qui sera composé de 3 chapitres et un épilogue enfin je pense... Ici, c'est la chanson Team de Lorde qui m'y a fait penser pendant que je faisais la vaisselle. Oui oui. **

**Bon, il y aura quelques nettes modifications: UA, les personnages seront un peu dans l'OOC mais il y aura trace quand même de leurs caractères (désolé mais il le fallait). Cette histoire sera bien dark à souhait comme il faut. Ce sera violent, très violent, super violent. Je le dis parce que ça peut choquer. Donc l'avertissement est de mise. Après libre à vous de lire où pas. Voilà. ****_Harlequins._**

**_Note: Ecoutez si possible la version accoustique de Every me Every you de Placebo. _**

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire oui.**

**Prompt: La ville est une grande jungle d'asphalte.**

* * *

**ASPHALT JUNGLE**

_Nuit._

La pluie tombe avec fracas sur le goudron noir de pollution. Des pas, des pleurs, des cris étouffés, des spasmes.

_Froid._

Il ne pouvait pas arrêter ses pas rapides qui fendait l'obscurité ni ses pleurs. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Les questions s'embrouillaient dans son esprit fatigué. Chaque pas sur l'asphalte brulait ses pieds. Il devait continuer d'avancer pour fuir au loin toute cette misérable comédie.

_Tragédie._

Il en avait marre. Il n'arrivait pas à voir le bout de sa terreur, elle était omniprésente.

_Etaux._

Sa poitrine se comprimait douloureusement, les larmes maculaient son visage et inondaient ses vêtements déjà trempés. Cependant la peur était là. Il n'allait pas se laisser attraper, il allait seulement la fuir. La repousser et s'approcher du clair-obscur de la lune et des étoiles qui lui permette de ne pas penser à la masse d'hommes qui le bousculait comme une poupée de chiffon.

Personne ne faisait attention à lui. Pourtant, ses pieds dérapaient sur le sol devenu glissant, sa respiration était saccadée, ses vêtements débraillés et son visage aussi.

Un visage vide, empty. Des traits fins, durs, déformés par les coups successifs.

Sa tête heurta violemment l'asphalte polluée des hommes. Il l'avait retrouvé. Il était au-dessus de lui, ses mains maintenant sa tête au sol, l'autre tenant un couteau.

**« 12 mai 2014, New-York City. Dans les rues du Bronx, un adolescent se faisait lyncher à blanc par son tuteur légal. »**

_Sang._

Il en était maculé. Les petites plaies le brulaient, il avait mal et se relever tenait du supplice. Une plaie lui lacérait le ventre et il comprima sa blessure avant de suivre l'homme titubant devant lui, la tête baissée. Personne ne faisait attention à sa détresse.

_Souffrance._

Respirer faisait mal, pleurer faisait mal.

L'eau coulait sur le corps tuméfié sous le pommeau. Le torrent brulant régénérait ses blessures petit à petit. Lentement et ça lui faisait atrocement mal. Il souffrait de tout son être. Il éteignit le flot humide et prit une serviette. Dans sa chambre, il regarda la photo jonchant sur la table de chevet minable qui lui servait de bureau. Il observa les visages heureux et souriants. Des larmes trouvèrent leur chemin sur le visage enfantin.

Il sortir une boîte en carton caché par son matelas et une commode et prit une aiguille, du fil, du désinfectant et des compresses. Il allait devoir serrer les dents pour mieux guérir. L'adolescent désinfecta les plaies avant de commencer à les suturer une par une, méticuleusement, précisément et presque sans douleur. Depuis le temps qu'il le faisait, il semblait anesthésié.

Après avoir fini sa besogne, l'adolescent rangea les ustensiles nettoyés et prit un petit carnet de cuir brun.

_« Je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski, j'ai 17 ans et je suis un enfant battu. Si je n'écrivais pas ce que je fais, j'oublierais. Cadeau de Hank. Grâce à ça au moins j'ai une sorte d'allocation. _

_ Aujourd'hui aussi Hank a voulu se défoulé mais j'ai refusé. Je ne sais plus ce qu'il m'a fait hier, foutu problème, foutus troubles d'hyperactivité, foutue vie. Il m'a poignardé encore et encore, pendant longtemps. Mon visage mangeait littéralement le sol poussiéreux et goudronné et le sang aussi me montait à la bouche. C'était dégueulasse. _

_J'écris pour pas oublier. Parce que je me réveille parfois et j'oublie presque la vie de merde que j'ai. Presque. J'ai de la chance parfois d'oublier. Parce que dans ses moments, je suis léger comme l'air… _

_Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais m'en sortir ? »_

Stiles posa le vieux stylo bleu usé sur la couverture et rangea le cahier dans son sac à dos. Il programma un réveil et s'endormit. Demain serait à nouveau un jour comme les autres, banal, sans espoir, sans clarté, sans vie.

oOOo

**« 13 mai 2014, New-York City, dans le Bronx. ****Un adolescent courrait pour échapper à sa potence »**

_Courir._

Il fait froid. L'air est lourd et une épaisse brume enveloppait le Bronx. Stiles courrait comme un dératé. Il évitait la masse coulante des hommes, ré-ouvrant ses plaies fraichement fermées. Il ferma les yeux et inspira. « Il faut passer au-dessus de la douleur » se répéta-t-il durement.

Il s'élança plus vite, bousculant, trébuchant, s'excusant.

L'air lui manquait, ses yeux lui piquaient et il se sentait de plus en plus faible.

_Détresse._

Il percuta un homme. Il tomba et tout ce passa vite.

L'homme s'approcha, et vit le sang dégouliner à travers le t-shirt. Il regarda effaré le jeune homme qui tentait en vain de reprendre son souffle. Il lança des regards animés à travers la rue et aperçu la silhouette haute et pourtant trapue de son bourreau. L'adolescent dans un dernier élan de désespoir se logea dans les bras chauds de l'inconnu et parla bas, très bas. « Sauvez-moi sinon je vais mourir. »

Puis un cri inarticulé franchit ses lèvres lorsque l'homme cria son nom dans un excès de rage incontrôlé avant de reprendre sa chasse.

_Reconnaissance._

« Merci » avait soufflé le plus jeune.

L'adulte ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais il acquiesça silencieusement. Il regarda l'enfant logé dans ses bras et le releva avant de le soutenir pour aller à son appartement.

Il était situé à un pâté de maison à peine et en moins de 5 minutes ils y arrivèrent non sans mal. L'inconnu habitait un loft bien agencé, spacieux et chaleureux. Il fit asseoir l'adolescent dans un canapé deux places du salon. Il revint plus tard avec un verre d'eau et retrouva le jeune homme en train d'enlever son t-shirt pour laisser apparaître une multitude de blessures, coupures, bleus entre autre. Le verre tomba avec fracas et l'adolescent bondit, se protégeant de futurs coups qui ne vinrent pas. Il enleva les mains qu'il avait placées inconsciemment devant son visage pour regarder l'homme tremblant et dérouté devant lui.

« Excusez-moi mais auriez-vous du désinfectant, une aiguille, du fil et des bandages ? J'aimerais me désinfecter, enfin les plaies parce qu'elles commencent à me brûler et à tirailler. »

L'inconnu se leva prestement et ramena tout l'attirail avant de voir l'adolescent désinfecter et recoudre d'une précision chirurgicale ses plaies sanguinolentes.

« Euh, merci beaucoup. Je crois que je vais rentrer maintenant. Excusez-moi du dérangement et encore merci…. »

« Tu vas rester ici. Va te préparer à dormir, la salle de bains est de ce côté-là pendant ce temps je vais préparer des couvertures. »

« Non ! » Un cri venait de sortir des lèvres du plus jeune, il ne voulait pas. Il fallait qu'il retrouve sa petite chambrette. Il fallait qu'il fasse son rituel. Non, ce n'était pas bon. Il fallait, lui fallait son petit carnet de cuir sinon ça n'allait pas et il allait oublier.

L'inconnu ne comprit pas ce qui arriva à l'adolescent et le fixa d'un œil hébété. Il vit l'adolescent s'accroupir doucement et se balancer d'avant en arrière, les mains crispées sur sa tête, tiraillant ses cheveux et répétant « Je vais oublier ».

Sans trop réfléchir, poussé d'instinct il posa une main sur son épaule et l'entoura de ses bras. Il ne savait pas trop comment y faire. Il était seulement dicté par son cœur. Il vit que l'adolescent cessa de gigoter et finissait de se calmer.

« Je ne vais pas te frapper, je vais t'aider. Du moins pour cette nuit. Je veux que tu te calmes et tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu vas oublier. »

« Donnez-moi une feuille et un stylo s'il vous plaît. C'est important. »

L'homme se plia aux exigences de son hôte et revint avec un paquet de feuille et un stylo noir. Stiles fixa méchamment le stylo et marmonna car il n'était pas bleu mais il le prit quand même et commença à écrire.

_« Je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski, j'ai 17 ans et je suis un enfant battu._

_Aujourd'hui encore j'ai échappé à Hank grâce à un homme qui m'est rentré dedans. Je ne sais pas son nom mais je sais qu'il était là alors que tout le monde se fichait de mon état. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est si gentil avec moi mais je remercie le ciel parce que Hank a vraiment voulu me tuer. Et puis il m'est tombé dessus alors merci. _

_Je suis toujours obligé d'écrire et j'ai fait une crise de panique, ça n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Mais merci quand même parce que je vais oublier sinon. Mais ça m'a fait bizarre parce que j'ai l'impression que d'habitude il n'est pas gentil. Et sa voix était dure et rocailleuse mais on aurait dit qu'elle était douce, plus douce que d'habitude. Je crois aussi que je l'ai ébranlé. Bon, j'avoue que me rentrer dedans, voir que je suis un enfant battu et que je crie et pleure de désespoir avant de me recoudre devant lui et de faire une crise de panique c'est beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. J'aimerais disparaître maintenant parce que je ne mérite rien de cette aide qui m'est offerte. La souffrance que je subis est ma punition pour avoir causé leur mort à tous les deux. Maintenant, je ne vais pas oublier...Attends ! »_

L'adolescent stoppa net son écriture et vit que l'inconnu le fixait intensément comme pour sonder ses états d'âme. Il fit un sourire contrit.

« Comment-vous appelez-vous ? C'est important de me le dire. »

« Derek, Derek Hale et toi ? » Grogna l'homme en face de lui.

« Stiles Stilinski. Merci. »

« Arrête de me remercier. »

« D'accord. Mais merci, s'il vous plait. »

_« Je ne vais pas oublier son nom. Derek Hale. _

_Finalement peut-être que quelque chose allait changer. »_

oOOo

Stiles venait seulement de finir sa phrase. Il reposa le stylo et souffla de contentement avant de se tourner vers l'homme aux cheveux de jais.

« J'ai eu un accident lorsque j'avais 14 ans. Je suis tombé du haut du 4e étage de mon immeuble. Je n'ai pas eu de grave séquelles sauf une : ma mémoire est cassée. »

Derek fronça les sourcils « Comment ça ? » Il ne comprenait pas ce que l'ado voulait dire.

« J'ai une mémoire de courte durée. Je suis obligé d'écrire ce que je vis pour que les souvenirs ne s'effacent pas au cours du temps. »

L'homme ne parla pas. Il fixa l'adolescent et hocha la tête avant de lui donner la couverture et lui indiquer le canapé deux places qui était conversible. Il lui dit bonne nuit et s'enferma dans la chambre.

L'adolescent à peine enroulé dans la couverture s'endormi, fatigué par la vie qu'il menait.

oOOo

**« La pluie. **

**Le sang maculait le goudron. Devant lui il voyait ses deux parents, brutalement abattus par balle devant lui. Le sang couvrait son visage, ses cheveux, ses vêtements et ses chaussures. Ils sortaient du parc d'attraction et ils se faisaient braquer.**

**L'enfant pleurait ses parents morts mais personne ne l'entendait. Il s'est mis à courir, à voguer à travers la foule, coupant à travers homme pour hercher de l'aide, n'importe qui pouvant l'aider. Un policier. Deux cadavres découverts et un homicide involontaire sur les bras.**

**L'affaire en une paire de mois fut réglée, l'enfant placé en orphelinat. Il trouva une famille d'accueil deux ans plus tard. Il avait douze ans. **

**Terreur.**

**Un coup, puis un autre et encore un autre. Son torse lui brulait, les coups pleuvaient, les jambes se dérobaient. Des mains sur son cou, lui reculant jusqu'à la fenêtre. Un coup et il tomba du 4****e**** étage. Il avait quatorze ans.**

**Il se réveilla à l'hôpital. Il avait eu une commotion cérébrale au lobe gauche, là où les toxines se produisaient pour restaurer les souvenirs. Cette partie de son cerveau était foutu. Personne n'avait remarqué les blessures. Il était seul encore et toujours. »**

**Stiles se réveilla en sueur, les yeux emplis de larmes, les membres moites de peur et de douleur. Il se souvenait de la mort de ses parents. Quel miracle. Il s'assied lentement et prit les feuilles posées sur la table basse. Il écrivit. Longtemps sans se soucier qu'on l'observait sous toute les coutures. **

Derek était accoudé au mur du salon. Il ne dormait pas et avait entendu des petits bruits qui l'ont mis en alerte alors il était sorti et avait vu que l'adolescent qu'il hébergeait écrivait encore. Lorsqu'il l'avait percuté dans la rue il était prêt à gueuler, à lui hurler de regarder où il marchait mais seulement il avait vu le sang imprégner ses vêtements, la mine horrible et les yeux écarquillés de peurs alors il n'avait pas pu détacher son regard de lui. Il l'avait aidé parce qu'il connaissait lui aussi la peur.

L'adolescent semblait être plongé dans une profonde réflexion, il ne remarqua pas l'unique goutte d'eau qui perla le long de sa joue.

Derek l'a vue et il lui semblait que tout le mystère qui entourait le garçon devait le protéger. Mais contre qui, contre quoi ? Il se décida à faire des recherches. Sans un bruit il retourna dans sa chambre et prit son ordinateur. Il ouvrit le moteur de recherche Google et tapa Stiles Stilinski.

« Un jeune garçon assiste à l'exécution de ses parents à la sortie d'une foire. »

« Un garçon de dix ans voit ses parents mourir devant lui. Simple braquage ou mise à mort ? »

« Le shérif de Beacon Hills prit dans un règlement de compte ? Son fils assiste à l'horrible scène. »

Il referma l'ordinateur, ça suffisait. Si jeune… Il regarda son réveil, deux heures du matin. Il posa son Asus sur son bureau et se coucha dans ses draps, il éteignit la lumière et réfléchit. Il ferma les yeux mais la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un adolescent qui se glissa sous la couverture de laine. Il se roula en boule et sanglota silencieusement. L'homme aux cheveux de jais le serra dans ses bras sans un mot.

**« 14 mai 2014, dans un loft du Bronx, une petite étincelle venait d'illuminer un adolescent. »**

oOOo

Au petit matin Stiles se réveilla, il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar cette nuit et ça lui semblait étrange. Il regarda autour de lui et ne reconnut pas sa chambre. Il se leva d'un coup et lança des regards anxieux autour de lui. Il ne se souvenait pas et il n'avait pas son carnet.

« Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Derek… »

L'adolescent souffla et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« J'ai oublié pourquoi j'étais ici jusqu'à ce que j'entende ta voix. Je… Je dois y aller. Je-je, encore merci de ce que vous avez fait pour moi mais je dois rentrer. »

« Non » il grogna « Tu sais ce qu'il t'attend si tu rentres là-bas. »

« Il n'y a personne là. Je peux y aller c'est bon. »

L'homme réfléchit, fronçant les sourcils et il plaqua d'une main l'adolescent sur son lit.

« Tu vas aller chercher tes affaires et les ramener ici. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ça s'appelle de la non-assistance à personne en danger si je refuse. Et étant donné que ton tuteur te bat tu pourrais l'attaquer en justice et donc demander ton émancipation. »

« Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? »

« C'est mon métier. »

« Qui est ? »

« Avocat. Mais peu importe. La salle de bain est au fond du couloir à gauche. Des serviettes sont dans le tiroir en bas à droite et je t'apporterais du linge propre. Tu déjeuneras et ensuite tu iras prendre tes affaires. »

« Merci. »

« Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter de me remercier Stiles. »

« D'accord, mais merci. » L'adolescent sourit et se dirigea dans la salle d'eau.

Derek souffla, ça faisait longtemps qu'on l'avait agacé à ce point. Il ouvrit ses placards et sorti un boxer, un jogging, un t-shirt et un pull. Il les posa devant la porte et s'en alla pour préparer du café.

Stiles ayant fini sa douche sorti. Il vit les vêtements au sol et s'habilla rapidement. Derek passa devant lui sans un regard et entra dans la salle de bains.

L'adolescent passa outre et alla au salon. Il découvrit la cuisine et décida de faire le petit-déjeuner. Il prit de la farine, des œufs, du sucre, de la levure, un peu de lait et fit des pancakes. Il bougeait lentement car il venait de recoudre ses plaies.

Il battait les œufs, fit un puits avec la farine, le sucre et la levure, y versa les œufs battus et le lait puis il remua. Il laissa reposer la pâte et prit la poêle qu'il avait dégouté après 10 minutes de recherche. Il prépara quelques fruits qui étaient dans la corbeille posé sur l'ilot central et mis de l'huile sur le feu. Il prépara rapidement ses pancakes et les posa dans deux assiettes. Il regarda son chef d'œuvre et sourit avant de s'asseoir et d'attendre Derek.

« As-tu l'habitude de cuisiner ? »

L'adolescent sursauta au ton bas et rauque de l'homme aux yeux bleus nuancé de vert et de gris.

« Oui. » L'adolescent baissa les yeux. « J'ai dû m'occuper de moi pendant 5 ans. »

Derek hocha la tête et vint s'asseoir. Il prit une bouchée et écarquilla les yeux c'était délicieux. Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger et attaqua très rapidement les pancakes ainsi que le medley de fruits à côté de lui. Un silence presque religieux régnait dans la cuisine.

« Hier je me demandais encore si dans ma course sur l'asphalte, quelqu'un s'arrêtera pour me voir moi et pas une ombre chimérique à moitié morte. »

Derek le sonda puis grogna quelque peu et ferma les yeux.

« Je suis tout sauf un sauveur Stiles. J'ai simplement des yeux. »

« Merci Derek. »

« Stiles ? »

« Oui ? »

« La ferme »

L'adolescent sourit pour la première fois depuis longtemps et s'attaqua à son petit-déjeuner pensant que rien ne pourrait lui arriver.

* * *

Voilà, premier chapitre. Qu'en pensez-vous? Héhé je suis bien sadique parfois. Reviews?

-Harlequins


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**Voilà la deuxième et avant-dernière partie de cette histoire. Voilà voilà. Il n'y aura pas de lemon, je n'y tient pas ici. Peut-être si je fais une séquelle mais pas dans A J. **

**Donc, le second opus, je ne pense pas qu'il soit plus long que le premier mais il est beaucoup plus violent. Donc tenez compte des avertissements et ne me frappez pas la gueule à coup de bourrin okay. Warn: alllusions superficielle à un viol, paroles déplacés, persos fricotant (mon dieu, c'est malsain dit comme ça) avec la mort... **

**Breffons, on peut dire que je me suis lâchée, sauf dans les détails. Bref, bonne lecture et je remercie encore toute les personnes qui me review, qui me follow et qui me fav, YOU ARE CUTE AS A BUTTON ahah. **

**Bonne Lecture.**

**Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas mais l'UA si. (& Bim!) **

* * *

**Chapitre 2: 1, 2, 3 swing little thing. 1, 2, 3 move little doll.**

« Allez Stiles, on va prendre tes affaires. »

« Non, Derek je ne vais pas emménager ici. »

« Pourquoi ? » dit-il d'un ton bourru.

« Il faut que je rentre sinon tu auras aussi des ennuis. »

Derek le regarda, fronça les sourcils et le prit par le bras, doucement mais fermement. Il l'amena à sa suite dans un parking sous-terrain et déverrouillait la Camaro noire en face de lui.

« Monte Stiles et dis-moi ton adresse. »

« 667 Aberdeen Street, Bronx 5e district. »

« Voilà quand tu veux. »

L'homme aux cheveux de jais monta et démarra. Il tourna à l'angle et le chemin fut rapide et calme. Seuls les bruits que faisait Stiles perturbaient ce silence.

« Stiles, arrête. »

L'adolescent arrêta et baissa les yeux… pour recommencer la minute d'après. Le conducteur ne dit rien mais ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant. Arrivés après un quart d'heure de route Derek descendit, l'adolescent à sa suite. Il vit l'immeuble délabré qu'il occupait. Il resta en bas et intima Stiles à monter chercher ses affaires.

5, 10 minutes passèrent en silence et un cri déchira l'air. Derek reconnu la voix de l'adolescent et monta quatre à quatre les marches en bois grinçantes de l'immeuble. Il vit Stiles recroquevillé par terre les mains le protégeant. Il vit un homme imposant, les cheveux gras en bataille, des vêtements trop grand pour lui.

« Espèce de pute. T'étais où ? T'es parti écarter les jambes c'est ça ? T'es qu'un moins que rien ! »

Il n'en suffit pas plus à l'avocat pour s'élancer, pousser l'homme et lui coller un pain. Il le maintint à terre et lui remis un coup de poing.

« Ayez honte de ce que vous faites. Stiles, va chercher tes affaires et attends-moi dans la voiture. »

« Mais-»

« Stiles, tu la ferme et tu fais ce que je te dis. »

L'adolescent se releva chancelant et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Il récupéra une valise, y mit toute les affaires qu'il possédait. Il prit son sac à dos, y glissa sa boîte en carton, son carnet brun et son stylo bleu. Il n'oublia pas la photo qu'il glissa rapidement entre les pages d'un carnet. Il ressortit et vit que Derek avait son portable scotché à l'oreille.

« Alors Stiles, t'es plus puceau ? T'as laissé le gentil monsieur te baiser comme la catin qui te servait de mère ? Oh Stiles pauvre petit enfant qui a perdu ses parents, que c'est triste ! T'es inutile, un déchet de plus sur cette planète. »

Derek qui lui avait fait une clé de bras resserra sa prise. Stiles avait le visage défait, livide. Il n'osa pas bouger.

« T'avais besoin d'un prince pour venir te sauver hein ? En échange tu lui as donné quoi hein ? Eh mon pote, t'as bien baisé son cul ? Si tu savais à quel point il est serré… »

« Quoi ? » Derek avait grogné, ses traits se durcissaient au fil des divagations de l'ivrogne.

« Stiles a oublié comment je le baisais chaque soir. Oh ouais que t'aimais ça. »

« Stiles, va dans la voiture » le coupa Derek.

L'adolescent ne bougea pas et regarda le tuteur effaré.

« Va dans cette foutue voiture Stiles putain ! » Grogna l'homme aux cheveux jais. Mais les jambes de l'adolescent refusèrent de bouger.

« C'était avant que t'achètes ce foutu carnet de mes deux-là. Mais comment je prenais mon pied. T'étais bien serré p'tite pute. »

Derek ne tint plus et par respect pour l'adolescent il cogna la tête de l'individu par terre. Il s'évanouit. Derek se leva et s'approcha doucement de Stiles. Celui-ci était amorphe, insensible et vide. Il regardait seulement le corps assoupi de son tuteur, celui qui abusait de lui.

Et soudain il se sentit sale, dégoutant, répugnant. Et à ce moment, tout dégénéra. Il fit une crise de panique si violente qu'il donna sans le vouloir un coup à Derek qui grogna suite à la vive douleur. L'adolescent s'empêcha de respirer et sombra dans une inconscience.

**« 15 mai 2014, un adolescent ayant subi de fortes émotions psychologiques avait succombé à une crise de panique. »**

Il faisait froid et chaud à la fois. La pièce était blanche et aseptisé, complètement stérile de gens et d'ustensile. Il se sentit encore plus sale qu'auparavant.

Derek était de l'autre côté de la porte avec son ami et associé Scott McCall. L'adolescent avait bien des lésions. Le tuteur Hank venait d'être arrêté et Scott lui colla un procès sans l'accord de Stiles oui il violait l'éthique pour aider une personne qui en avait besoin.

Stiles se leva, la tête lourde et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte et entendit une voix inconnue.

« Derek, ils vont placer l'gamin dans un foyer. »

« Je m'en porterais garant. »

« C'est à cause de… »

« Ouais. »

« Je vois. On ferra arrêter ce salaud mon pote. Un batteur d'enfant et un violeur… »

« D'après les examens, ça a été fait à plusieurs reprises. »

Stiles se décolla de la porte et vacilla, ses jambes cotonneuses ne le portais plus. Il ferma les yeux et ses mains se crispèrent un peu plus sur son crâne. Il poussa de petits gémissements en essayant de se calmer mais des images lui brouillèrent l'esprit.

Il revoyait Hank, la nuit dans sa chambre. Il voyait ses mains partout et ses mouvements agressifs. Il se voyait crier à l'aide sans que personne ne l'entende. Il se voyait souillé par son tuteur et il voyait son corps se contorsionner de douleur. Il ouvrit les yeux, des larmes rendait flou sa vision. Un long petit cri plaintif se fit entendre.

Derek entra et trouva l'adolescent, recroquevillé sur lui-même, poussant de petits gémissements de terreur. Il ressemblait à un animal blessé, tout n'était que peur chez lui. L'adulte se baissa et fit ce qu'il savait faire. Il entoura le corps de ses bras et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Il ne disait rien, il ne voulait pas de superflu.

Scott qui avait assisté à la scène se réveilla et appela une infirmière. L'adolescent fut mis sous sédatifs et il se rallongea un peu groggy sur son lit. Il regarda l'homme à la barbe de trois jours et éclata en sanglots.

« Alors c'est vrai ? Tout ce qu'il a dit est vrai ? »

« Oui. Je… Enfin, désolé. » L'homme grogna et détourna les yeux.

Les larmes revinrent de plus belles et à travers ses sanglots le petit être demanda son carnet brun. Derek se leva et le lui apporta ainsi que son stylo bleu.

_« Je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski, j'ai 17 ans, je suis un enfant battu et abusé sexuellement par son tuteur légal et suites à des révélations traumatisantes j'ai atterrit à l'hôpital avec Derek. _

_Le pire est que je me souviens de tout. Enfin non, mais ce sont des bribes, des passages flous ou en clair ça dépend. J'ai eu deux crises de panique en un cours laps de temps. J'aimerais tellement que mon cœur me lâche dans ces moments. La vie serait plus facile et puis je verrais papa et maman. J'en peux plus de cette vie, je suis sale, immonde, faible… Je ne mérite pas la vie. Je préfère la délivrance. C'est mieux ainsi. _

_Plus personne n'auras d'ennuis ni quoi que ce soit et je pourrais enfin prendre ma liberté. Je pensais que j'allais sortir la tête de l'eau mais finalement je continue à me noyer dans mon propre désespoir… »_

L'adolescent ferma son cahier et les yeux.

« J'ai besoin de me reposer, tu peux me laisser seul ? »

« Mais. »

« Non, j'en ai vraiment besoin. »

L'adulte acquiesça et se leva lentement et à contrecœur. Il sortit de la chambre d'hôpital et souffla.

_[**]_ Derek venait de tomber dans le sol déjà boueux de la ville. Il se releva difficilement et courut à en perdre haleine. Il venait d'avoir 18 ans.

Il arriva devant le grand bâtiment qui fut jadis son collège et entra. Il avança directement dans le bureau du directeur. Sa sœur n'y était pas, Cora n'y était pas.

Le directeur lui lança un regard grave.

« Mr Hale, veuillez-vous asseoir. Cora va mieux maintenant. »

« Quoi maintenant ?! Elle a été agressée bon sang ! »

« Derek » souffla le proviseur « Cora n'a pas été agressée de façon physique ou verbale. Elle a été victime d'un viol par un des senior. »

Derek resta abasourdi. Il regarda l'homme en face de lui et se mit à rire jaune. « Vous mentez » dit-il pince sans-rire.

« Derek, crois-tu que je rigolerais avec ça ? »

« Non… » Derek trembla « Qui ? »

« Je ne peux rien te dire fiston.

« Deaton, qui ? Je veux savoir qui bordel. »

« Non, Derek. Elle a besoin de toi. Va à l'infirmerie. Des policiers ont déjà pris sa déposition et elle t'attend, elle veut juste rentrer. »

« Pourquoi nous ? » L'adolescent se mit alors à pleurer, il n'avait pas pleuré depuis l'incendie qui a tué toute sa famille. Cora avait été brûlée en partie au dos mais Derek l'avait sortie des décombres. Il avait été spectateur impuissant il y a deux ans du plus sinistre opéra. Cora n'avait que douze ans. Et là, elle en a quatorze.

Les larmes ne tarissaient pas et il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes pour reprendre ses esprits et essuyer toute trace de larme sur son visage.

Il se leva et lança un regard empli de je ne sais quoi qui faisait froid dans le dos. Il prit le couloir de l'infirmerie et ouvrit la porte. Sa sœur avait la lèvre explosée, les vêtements à moitié déchirés et elle semblait vidée. Il la contempla et prit place à côté d'elle avant de la serrer dans ses bras et de lui murmurer de la façon la plus douce qu'il connaissait que tout ce cauchemar était fini.

Malheureusement tout empira.

Cora ne dormait plus, elle faisait des crises de panique dès qu'on la touchait et elle s'était enfermée dans un mutisme malsain.

A ses 16 ans, Cora se suicida. Derek n'avait que 20 ans. _[**]_

Il ne pourrait pas avoir la mort de cet ado sur la conscience comme il avait celle de sa sœur.

Il s'avança dans le couloir et prit un café bien noir. Il toqua à la porte et retrouva Stiles fixant un oint invisible devant lui. Derek prit une chaise et se posta près de lui.

« T'inquiètes pas Stiles, toute cette histoire est finie maintenant, tout ira bien. »

L'adolescent ferma si fort les yeux que son visage pâlit. Non, il ne voulait rien entendre.

Les jours suivants se passèrent dans un brouillard intense et épais pour Stiles. Scott l'ami de Derek faisait ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider le jeune homme et ils étaient d'ailleurs devenus amis par la force des choses.

Stiles se confiait régulièrement à l'homme à la mâchoire de biais et trouvait ça rafraîchissant. Il le rassurait un peu plus sur l'issue des procédures et sur le fait que la vie réservait des surprises.

Stiles sortait de sa torpeur au bout de deux semaines. Il vit le psychologue un certain Christopher tous les jours pendant 1 mois. Derek passait le voir chaque semaine, pendant des heures et des heures. Il lui ramenait des BD de Batman qui semblèrent appartenir à une autre époque et quelques livres notamment sur la génétique, les organismes vivants en mutation et un livre de Sci-Fi, Uglies.

Chaque jour qui passait redonnait un peu plus d'énergie à l'adolescent qui souriait alors de plus en plus. Ses cernes violacés avaient disparu et son teint était à nouveau frais. Les multiples cicatrices sur son corps n'avait par contre pas disparues mais il n'en avait cure. Il rit de ses idées complètement farfelues lorsqu'il voulait se tuer, il relisait son petit carnet brun et il s'auto-flagellait sans cesse.

_Peur._

Il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas assez de tripes. Il ne pouvait pas car maintenant il avait la vie devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas car ses parents ne seraient pas fiers ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas car il voulait entendre des grognements. Il ne voulait pas car la mort lui faisait peur.

_Séquelles._

Stiles arrivait à vivre normalement, pas après ces événements. Mais ses nuits étaient ponctuées de cauchemars, ses journées de crises de panique. Derek aussi lui faisait peur, lorsqu'il s'énervait ou lorsqu'il grognait pour le plaquer contre le mur et le lâcher la seconde d'après car il en faisait des crises. Il avait développé un sens incomparable pour la conversation et il lui arrivait d'avoir des tics, comme se masser la nuque en baissant les yeux où en se protégeant lorsqu'un geste trop brusque se faisait. Oui, il avait beaucoup de problèmes. Cependant ses séquelles se calmèrent avec le temps

_Liberté._

Il songeait à se laisser aller car il n'allait pas vivre aux crochets de Derek. Il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant mais il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi. Alors il songea à chercher un appartement puis il constata qu'il n'oubliait presque plus rien alors il brûla son carnet de cuir brun qui ne serait rien de plus qu'une entrave. Il avait cherché bon nombre d'offre lorsqu'une porte de sortie s'offrit à lui. De là pouvait réellement commencer son émancipation.

En effet, un notaire était venu le voir il y a une semaine peu ou prou et lui avait alors parlé du testament de John & Claudia Stilinski.

Stiles étant leur seul enfant hérita de la maison à Beacon Hills et de tous leurs avoirs et liquidités.

**« 5 juillet 2014, un homme encourra la peine de mort. Un adolescent retourna sur les traces de son passé. »**

Scott avait fait du très bon travail en réunissant assez de preuves pour envoyer Hank derrière les barreaux pour y finir sa vie.

Stiles en avait fini avec ses épreuves douloureuses enfin il ne lui en restait qu'une. Cette épreuve se nommait Derek Hale.

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre est fini. J'espère que je ne vais pas trop vite ! Bon, sinon qu'en pensez-vous? :)**

**Bisous, Harlequins.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey!

J'ai enfin fini le dernier chapitre de cette mini fiction (à la base c'était un OS). Donc voilà, c'est la fin d'Asphalt Jungle, c'est tristoune pitchoune.

Il y aura une séquelle, enfin ce n'est pas sur mais ce sera après Einheri, enfin je sais pas...

Breffons. Ce chapitre là est plus bilan qu'autre chose mais vous verrez. Sur ce, je vous dis, à bientôt et je vous aime très fort.

Je remercie encore les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, ceux qui m'ont follow, ceux qui m'ont fav et ceux qui me lisent parce que je sais que mon histoire vous (ou vous a d'ailleurs) intéressée à un moment alors merci à vous d'accord? :)

* * *

**Chapitre dernier: Catche me before... Before everything collapses**

Stiles s'était enfui. Stiles s'était enfui comme le lâche qu'il était. Il avait préparé ses affaires en vitesse, et avait pris une feuille et son vieux stylo bleu.

_[**]_Stiles n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il n'arrivait pas à affronter le jeune avocat qui l'avait aidé à s'en sortir. Il regarda le plafond de la chambre et se leva d'un bon. Il prit une douche en faisant le moins de bruit possible et s'habilla. Il prit sa petite valise et y mit toute ses affaires, et il allait mettre son petit carnet brun mais il n'en avait plus besoin. Il ouvrit la petite table de chevet et commença à écrire.

_Hey Derek !_

_En fait je sais pas comment commencer. Tu vas peut-être te dire que je suis lâche mais je m'en vais. Un notaire est venu me rendre visite il y a une semaine et j'ai décidé de retourner dans mon ancienne ville. Je… Je dois y aller c'est important alors s'il te plaît ne viens pas me chercher n'essaye rien s'il te plaît._

_Je… J'ai besoin de recommencer à nouveau, de prendre du recul et prendre un nouveau départ je le sens il le faut. J'ai pris toute mes affaires mais je te laisse quelque chose, mon carnet. Je-tu n'es pas obligé de le lire, tu peux le jeter, le brûler ou le vendre sur EBay je m'en fiche t'en fais ce que tu veux._

_Je suis désolé Derek et sache que… je t'oublierais pas, non jamais._

_Nota-Bene : D'ailleurs c'est drôle car je n'oublie rien de toi mais ça, c'est pas important. __[**]_

Stiles posa son stylo et relis la lettre puis la cacheta dans une enveloppe et écrivit le nom de Derek dessus. Il la posa sur la table basse près de l'entrée avant de sortir doucement. Il posa son double des clés à côté et ouvrit doucement la porte. Il jeta un dernier regard circulaire à l'appartement qui a été sa demeure pendant deux mois et mit un petit dehors avant de voir la veste en cuir de Derek pendre sur l'un des porte-manteaux. Il la saisit et vida ses poches avant de l'enfiler et de s'en aller.

Il prit la direction de la gare ferrière et prit un billet de train allé pour Sacramento.

Son train était à midi alors il avait tout le temps pour visiter les alentours mais il ne fit rien, il alla juste s'asseoir pour penser, réfléchir et se noyer dans un lac de remord.

oOOo

Derek s'était réveillé une heure après le départ de l'adolescent. Il trouvait bizarre qu'à 11 heures l'hyperactif ne l'avait pas réveillé à coup de balai pour qu'il se réveille. Il alla dans la chambre d'amis et vit le lit fait au carré comme d'habitude. Il ne s'inquiéta que lorsqu'il ne vit pas de petit-déjeuner et il fouilla tout l'appartement : vide.

Il se précipita à l'entrée et ne vit que la lettre à son nom. Il l'ouvrit et lut son contenu avant de pâlir. Il était parti. Il avait abandonné Derek. Le jeune avocat déchira la lettre avec rage avant de saccager tout l'appartement. Il retourna sa bibliothèque, déchira les coussins poussa les canapés, brisa sa table basse avant de s'effondré par terre. Il trônait dans la chambre de l'adolescent, le regard embué il se releva difficilement et s'allongea sur le lit avant de prendre le coussin et de le respirer à plein poumons.

« Je suis vraiment trop con. »

oOOo

Stiles était devant sa petite maison de Beacon Hills. La maison était sous scellé et en ruines. Il était passé voir le notaire dès son arrivé en ville. L'homme bedonnant lui avait remis les clés et l'acte testamentaire à l'adolescent.

A présent il était prostré devant son ancienne baraque qui regorgeait de souvenirs. Il déchira la bande du scellé et traversa les ronces qui s'étaient peu à peu accumulés. L'herbe lui arrivait mi-cuisses et il luttait pour traverser le vaste fouillis qu'était devenu son jardin. A l'aide de la clé il ouvrit la serrure et un voile de poussière s'éleva.

Il entra et posa ses yeux sur tous les meubles, enfin là où étaient les meubles. Tout avait été pris et enfermé dans un grenier en ville. Il se remémora parfaitement des meubles, de là où il se cachait lorsqu'il faisait une bêtise, ou lorsqu'il courrait jusqu'à la cuisine.

Il y avait encore les cadres de familles où on voyait Claudia, John et Stiles et s'en fut trop. Stiles se laissa glisser au sol et pleura rudement longtemps. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps lorsqu'il se leva et sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche, il était déjà 18 heures.

Il se leva essuya les larmes qui ruisselait le long de son visage et sortit de chez lui. Il marcha le long des rues silencieuses de Beacon Hills et tomba nez à nez avec une blonde vénitienne extrêmement magnifique.

« Lydia ? Lydia Martin ? »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » questionna la jeune femme.

« Stiles Stilinski ! On était dans le même primaire ! »

« Stiles ? C'est toi ? « La jeune fille tremblante s'avança « Oh mon dieu, t'es revenu ! J'y crois pas. » La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier pour le serrer dans ses bras et l'inviter à diner.

Ils remontèrent ensembles la grande allée et ils se racontèrent leurs mésaventures. Stiles lui raconta brièvement son enfance en omettant certains détails et ils continuèrent à discuter avec animosité de leurs vies.

Lydia elle sortait avec un dénommé Aiden. Elle avait été acceptée à Yale à New York et Stiles frissonna à l'entente de l'université pour laquelle elle avait été acceptée.

Ils se séparèrent en se promettant de se revoir bientôt et Stiles couru presque pour arriver chez lui. Il alluma toute les lumières possibles et chercha des couvertures plus chaudes. Il voulait dormir mais la poussière autour de lui l'en dissuadait alors il prit de quoi nettoyer et enleva toute trace de poussière dans la maison. Lorsqu'il eut fini il était déjà minuit alors il décida de s'occuper de l'extérieur demain matin. La maison rutilante le calma instantanément et il put enfin s'endormir, rêvant des cookies de sa mère et des baisers tendres de son père.

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se leva de bonne heure et alla à la boulangerie. Il revint et s'attela à l'entretien du jardin. Ce fut un travail de dur labeur. Il n'avait même pas fini de déblayer un quart du jardin que quelques voix se firent entendre. Lydia avançait avec quatre garçons autour d'elle. Elle fit un signe de main à Stiles.

« Stiles ! Je me suis dit qu'un peu d'aide ne te fera pas de mal. Alors je te présente Aiden, son frère Ethan, Danny et Jackson. Ils vont t'aider pour ton jardin car mon pauvre tu as encore du travail à faire. Moi je vous laisse bisous ! »

« Eh Lydia ! » Cria l'adolescent mais rient n'y fit et la jeune fille se hâta jusqu'à sa voiture.

« Elle est toujours aussi ? « Commença l'adolescent.

« Chiante ? » répondit Jackson

« Dominatrice ? » renchérit Ethan

« Bornée ? » ajouta Danny

« Aussi parfaite ! » s'écria Aiden ce qui fit rire tous les adolescent.

Ils commencèrent le chantier et finirent aux abords de 13 heures 30 et Stiles les invita tous à la pizzeria.

« Bienvenue à Beacon Hills mec » crièrent alors les jeunes s'attirant les foudres du gérant.

oOOo

Peu après, Stiles rentra et se mit à lire son testament. Ses parents lui léguaient la maison mais aussi leur argent et leurs biens. Ils lui léguaient plus de 500 000 mille dollars. Stiles comprit alors qu'il était réellement riche, très riche puisque le procès lui avait permis de gagner énormément.

Il s'assied sur le canapé du salon et souffla. Il regarda autour de lui et si dit qu'il lui manquait beaucoup. Il se leva et prit des cartons, il emballa tout le reste des meubles et se dirigea à l'entrepôt là où était stocké toute ses affaires. Il les entreposa avec le reste et se rendit dans un magasin d'électronique juste à côté. Il s'acheta le dernier mac portable et rentra.

Il se frotta les mains et fit tout ce qu'il avait à faire. Il commanda meubles, pots de peinture, pots de fleurs, lit, décorations sur Ikea et un menu au MacDo.

Son diner fini rapidement il se coucha sur le matelas de sa chambre.

Que faisait Derek ? Que lui était-il arrivé depuis son départ ? Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait ?

oOOo

Derek ne dormait pas beaucoup, son appartement ayant été saccagé Scott avait décidé de l'héberger quelques temps, pour le garder en sécurité.

Le jeune avocat n'en menait pas large. Il semblait faire des cauchemars sur Cora, sur sa famille qui brulait devant ses yeux. Le lendemain, il se réveillait avec de grands cernes noirs.

Stiles était parti il y a un mois. Pour Derek ça semblait être une éternité. Il n'en menait pas réellement large.

Un jour il tomba nez à nez avec son reflet et ce fut un électrochoc. Sa barbe semblait s'épaissir, ses joues elles étaient caverneuses et ses yeux, vides. Il faisait peur, il se faisait peur alors il détourna le regard et alla à sa chambre. Il ouvrit les tiroirs, pris son nécessaires de toilette et se retrouva dans la salle d'eau. Il se rasa consciencieusement puis prit une longue douche.

Il sortit une heure après et s'habilla. Scott arriva quelques temps après et tomba sur un Derek un peu plus en forme.

« J'ai besoin de sortir Scott, tu veux venir ? »

« Ouais, pourquoi pas ? Ça nous fera du bien. »

Les deux hommes sortirent en se mettant sur leur 31. Ce soir-là, Derek rencontra Kate Argent. C'était une jolie blonde, longiligne et féminine. Sous ses regards de biches se cachait la manipulatrice et menteuse mais Derek ne voyait rien d'autre qu'une femme cultivée, jeune, jolie et avec un certain caractère.

Cette nuit-là, Derek l'emmena dans son lit…

oOOo

Derek avait de nouveau emménagé dans son appartement avec Kate cette fois-ci. Ils aménagèrent ensemble le petit salon et leur chambre. Il sortait avec elle depuis bientôt 5 mois et il pensait construire avec elle un avenir tangible, clair où il aurait une petite vie de famille bien rangée mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher parfois de penser au jeune garçon et à ce qu'il était devenu.

oOOo

Stiles venait d'entrer dans son salon. Il se dirigea directement dans son salon et se jeta dans son canapé crème. Il prit un des coussins pourpres et le serra contre lui. Il alluma la télé et se fit un chocolat chaud avec une pointe de caramel dedans. Il revint à son canapé et allongea ses jambes devant lui. Il alluma son portable et vit qu'il avait un message de Lydia.

« Tu sais, ça va faire 5 ans mon pote. Tu n'as aucune nouvelles. »

« Je sais Lyd's. J'en ai pas envie. »

Il reposa son portable. Aujourd'hui on était le 5 juillet. 5 ans qu'il était parti. 5 ans qu'il survivait, qu'il ne voyait plus Derek.

Maintenant il travaillait comme designer d'intérieur, il avait fait sa formation sur le net et un stage dans la ville voisine et depuis, il travaillait seul, ayant créée sa propre affaire i ans à partir de son capital. Sa petite entreprise était tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple : une équipe de 7 designers. Il avait recruté parmi les meilleurs, ne voulant pas saboter son projet et c'était une équipe qui gagne. Son entreprise s'appelait Designs of Locis : Designs de clarté. Il avait buché pour devenir l'un des meilleurs et il offrait ses services à tous ceux qui le voulait et parfois bénévolement.

Il regarda son mug, il n'en avait plus vraiment envie finalement.

Il se leva d'un bon et appela Lydia. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait besoin de changer d'air et qu'il venait la voir à New York. La jeune rousse fut ravie !

Stiles monta à l'étage et prépara ses affaires avant de prendre son portable.

« Christian ? C'est Stiles. Ouais, je te laisse gérer la boîte, je monte à New York pour régler quelques affaires. »

« Ouais. On a pas un cas sur New York que je m'en occupe en même temps ? Mm Alesia Richardson ? Okay je vois, texte moi l'adresse, j'y vais. »

Le jeune homme raccrocha et sortit en trombe de sa chambre pour aller à la salle d'eau. Il prit tous ses gels, shampoings et le rangea avec le reste de ses vêtements. Il embarqua quelques godasses et tomba avec la veste de cuir d'un certain avocat. Il la prit précautionneusement et la renifla, toujours cette même odeur boisée mêlée à celle du chevreuil. Il la prit et le rangea dans la valise. Il prit les clés de sa vieille Jeep bleue et démarra en trombe. Direction New York.

oOOo

Après plusieurs heures de routes, Stiles descendit enfin du train à quai de central Park. Il guetta la blonde vénitienne et la vit apparaitre avec une petite fille dans les bras.

« Lyd's ! Hey, ça va ? Comment va Aiden ? »

« Stiles mon chou, t'es devenu une bombe ma parole. Aiden va bien ne t'inquiète pas. Charlize dis bonjour à oncle Stiles »

« Bonjour monsieur. Maman elle m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

Le jeune homme se mit à genoux et caressa les cheveux roux de la petite fille. Il lui sourit et se redressa.

« Je ne vais pas m'incruster chez toi, j'ai déjà réservé mon hôtel, le Four Season à SoHo. Je vais juste te raccompagner chez toi Lydia, je crois qu'on a beaucoup à se dire toi et moi. »

La jeune femme rigola et commença à marcher, sa fille lui tenant la main d'un côté, Stiles de l'autre. Ils attendirent le taxi et montèrent. Lydia habitait en plein cœur de Manhattan et sa vue fit pleurer Stiles de mélancolie. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison blanche aux volets marrons clair et montèrent les marches. Le hall était spacieux, sans trop de décoration et l'ensemble épuré plut tout de suite à Stiles. La jeune femme les amena à la cuisine et prépara du thé.

« Je suppose que tu es venu ici pour me voir et voir quelqu'un d'autre n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je… C'est compliqué. »

« J'ai l'impression que tout est compliqué avec Derek Hale. »

« Lydia… » Commença le brun. « Je suis sûr qu'il a refait sa vie sans moi, je n'étais pas si important. Je… »

« Tu veux le voir. »

« Non, enfin indirectement. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Non, je ne veux pas. Mais pourrais-tu me prêter ton annuaire s'il te plaît ? »

Lydia se leva et alla chercher le bottin qu'elle tendit au brun. Il murmura un vague merci et chercha le numéro qu'il l'intéressait.

« Trouvé » s'écria le garçon. Il composa rapidement le numéro et une voix assez grave mais douce répondit.

« Scott McCall, j'écoute. »

« Mr McCall, je vous appelle à propos d'une affaire survenue 6 ans auparavant sur un enfant battu par son tuteur puis victime d'abus répétés sur mineur. Vous souvenez-vous ? »

« Stiles Stilinski ? »

« Ouais faux-frère. Tu vas bien ? »

« J'y crois pas, espèce d'abruti ! T'es parti comme ça, sans rien dire et après tu viens faire la fine bouche ? Attends que tu viennes me voir abruti ! »

« Content de te savoir aussi en forme. Je ne te dérange pas ? Je voulais te proposer un café demain, ça fait si longtemps tu vois, c'est hallucinant je suis sûr que tu as une tonne de trucs à me dire non ? Et le cabinet hum ? »

« Stiles… C'est d'accord pour le café. Je viens te chercher. Tu loges où ? »

« Four Season de SoHo. »

« Ah, bien chic ! Bon, je dois y aller je suis attendu. A demain. »

« Oh, une fille ? »

« Non. Au revoir. »

« Faux-frère » et il raccrocha. Il sourit à Lydia et but une gorgée de son thé.

« A nous deux Lydia ! »

oOOo

Stiles était devant son miroir. Il regardait son pâle reflet et sourit tristement. Il prit un jean slim noir et un t-shirt manches trois-quarts blanc rayé gris. L'interphone de l'entrée sonna et Stiles prit son pass, son portefeuille et son téléphone. Il prit également ses lunettes de vues.

Il descendit à tout hâte et trouva Scott dans un canapé, pianotant sur l'accoudoir lorsqu'il vit l'hyperactif il sourit et se leva doucement. Il alla le serrer dans ses bras et pouffer légèrement. Ils marchèrent dans les rues longtemps avant de se poser dans un petit café cosy et parler. Stiles n'arrêta pas de poser des questions à Scott qui s'amusait.

« Et dis Scot, t'as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? » Il se retenait de dire et Derek ?

« Ouais, c'est frais quand même, enfin ça va faire un an. »

« Et, cette personne s'appelle ? »

« Isaac. »

« Oh ben tiens, c'est putain de drôle ça ! Je t'avais dit que j'avais ouvert une boîte de design d'intérieur ? Non bah voilà c'est fait. J'ai engagé sept gars fantastiques au boulot, hyper performants et tout ça. Et dans cette équipe il y a un Isaac, ah, il y a plein d'Isaac partout c'est dingue ! »

« Ta boîte, ce serait pas Designs of Locis ? »

« Ouais, tu connais ? » s'extasia alors le brun.

« Non, disons que le monde est petit. » rigola le basané.

« J'y crois pas ! Mon bébé d'Isaac sort avec Scott McCall. Ah le bordel ! Les connexions bizarres ! C'est carrément flippant ça Scott. Attends mais ça veut dire que tu te tapes l'un de mes subordonnés ! Han mon dieu. Scott ! »

« Quoi ? J'étais censé savoir ? Surtout que t'es parti sans un au revoir, avec un putain de silence radio hein ! »

Stiles baissa les yeux, il savait qu'il était parti sans un regard pour ses amitiés. Scott qui voulait ses propos légers se rendit compte de son erreur et s'excusa.

« Non, t'as raison c'est vrai que j'aurais pas dû partir comme ça mais… »

« C'est pas grave. Attends. » Scott sortit son portable de sa poche et lut le message qu'il venait de recevoir. « Je dois y aller, c'est une de mes affaires. Je t'appelle plus tard. »

« Je repars dans deux jours Scott » cria alors le brun avant de s'affaler dans son siège. Il sortit un billet de vingt et sortit. L'air frais lui caressa le visage et il décida de marcher.

Sans le vouloir il se retrouva au pied de son ancien immeuble qui était toujours aussi délabré. Il continua son chemin et arriva devant l'appartement de Derek. Il se stoppa et pensa alors aux mois qu'il avait passé chez cet homme qui l'avait aidé à sortir de sa misère. Il voulait absolument le voir pour le remercier mais il avait peur de s'imposer. Il resta planté devant l'immeuble pendant quoi ? 5, 10, 20 minutes ? Il ne savait pas.

Il se mit à courir longtemps, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, les larmes brouillaient sa vision et il se sentait déjà trébucher. Il respira, couru plus vite et soudainement, il tomba brusquement à terre. Il allait ronchonner lorsqu'une voix grave et puissante l'appela.

« Stiles ? » Le concerné releva les yeux et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Derek, mains dans les poches, yeux écarquillés et livide.

« Tu es revenu » furent les seuls mots qui franchirent les lèvres du plus vieux avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

Stiles était bien revenu, là où il habitait, là où tout avait commencé.

**_« J'ai couru sur la jungle d'asphalte pour chercher de l'aide. _**

**_J'ai couru sur la jungle d'asphalte pour lui échapper_**

**_J'ai couru sur la jungle d'asphalte pour mieux le retrouver. »_**

* * *

_**End.**__Voilà, c'est fini. Enfin. Une aventure qui se termine, une parenthèse qui se ferme mais un crochet qui reste en suspens. Dites moi ce que vous en avez penz okay, love you all._

_Harlequins_


End file.
